Dance
by Demented Divinity
Summary: She's running away. But the only thing she runs to is a lake, to dance out her frustration and sorrow. But who's there to watch her? oneshot


Dance

The trees flew past the girl from the future, her long raven hair flowing behind her. Tears leaked from her eyes. The shadows of the trees jumped out to grab her as she passed, only to have her slip through their fingers.

She was moving like the wind, away from the sorrow. Away from the pain. Away from him. And her.

_Flashback_

Happily, Kagome wandered the edge of the forest meadows picking herbs Kaede had ordered for the sick and injured villagers. The wind played with her hair as the sun warmed her skin. Winter was over and spring was just beginning. She loved this part of the year the most. When everything was being reborn from the ashes. When wounds were cleansed and broken hearts repaired.

It was ironic, really. How such a healing time could bring so much pain.

She heard voices in the near distance. She walked towards them, out of curiosity of course. she could make out to people standing in intimate embrace in another meadow. She smiled wider. It could be Miroku and Sango. That was logical, right? They had finally fessed up and were now finally getting into it. The perfect time to spy!

She ducked behind a bush nearly 5 feet from them, but what she saw wasn't a purple robe and a giant boomerang. Long white hair flew in the same wind as her own as golden eyes looked down lovingly upon the woman he held. The woman had long black hair and a miko garb, also blown in the wind. The scene would have been magic, if Kagome had been the one he held.

"Never." She heard him whisper to the miko. "Never again will I let you go, Kikyo. Never again will we be tricked. And I will always, always love you."

"What of her?" she had asked.

"She isn't you."

_End of Flashback_

It was then that she ran, never looking back. 'How could I have been so stupid?! Why didn't I see it before?! Because I was too drunk with love to notice, that's why. I should have seen! Baka, _baka, _BAKA!!!' she thought in disgust.

She didn't have to look where she was going. She already knew. Whenever something would happen that was either really confusing or really bad her legs would always carry her to the same place. Not that this place was her own, mind you. No, this was the Miko's Lake. Any miko could come here.

She stood on the banks watching the sun set and the magical mist surround her. This was what she wanted. The lake knew how to read it's hosts, and so knew what they needed before they knew.

She bowed her head, closed her eyes and began her Dance. Unknown to pained miko, another was present.

The taiyoukai Sesshomaru was not having one of his best nights. Jaken disappeared along with Rin, going to a hide out in the center of his lands, where no enemy dared venture. The Great Demon of the South was pitting against him, sending his armies by the thousands to Sesshomaru's fortress on the attack. On top of that, poison had been spreading throughout his lands, killing the inhabitants slowly and painfully. Not that the humans were missed, it was the youkai. A lot of his youkai armies had been either sedated or dead from the acursed poison. It was Naraku, he was sure.

'I need to kill something.' he thought. He knew that everything on the earth had a purpose. His half-brother's was to provide some stress relief.

It was then that he noticed the lake and stopped for a drink. The lake was surrounded with good magic and pure intentions. He hated it. The smell of mikos was everywhere. It was sickening to say the least. There were two scents that caught his attention. The first scent was of death. Plain, rotting corpses. It reeked of hate and want for revenge. The second scent was still fresh, meaning the owner was either here or nearby. It smelled of the air before rain and sakura petals. Gentle, yet powerful.

Sure enough, a young miko was on the other side of the lake. She had her head bowed and her eyes closed. He watched her with amusement playing across his eyes. She was beautiful, that he could tell. She had long, glittering black tresses tumbling down her back and her posture was basically perfect. Her body was lean with both strength from fighting and the frailty of a woman. She could probably handle a sword well.

A magic mist surrounded the area, making her seem like a ghost. Without a word, she started to move in a beautiful dance. Her long hair flew around her as if it was trying to dance with her. Her movements were like water, graceful and smooth. She was like an ethereal nymph, not a human trace in her blood. Her eyes opened to reveal startling blue depths, swirling with pain, sorrow and a broken heart.

She does not deserve this pain, he concluded. She was meant to smile and laugh, to know love and happiness. Pain does not belong with her.

Using his lightning fast youkai speed, he appeared behind her and pulled her hands above her head, her fingers curling around his.

Kagome did not care who she held on to. All she knew was she needed them to hold. He moved her arms straight above her and pulled them out to the sides, one hand in each grip. She let her arms fall to her sides, still holding his. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and relaxing in it. She turned to face him. Slight surprise registered for a moment in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by acceptance as he opened his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest. He folded one arm around her shoulders and one around her waist, trying to transfer his warmth to her.

As her warm tears trickled down on his heart, the ice surrounding it melted. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, facing her to him. Slowly, his lips descended on hers until the last half millimeter was closed by Kagome. The kiss was passionate and true, and as he pulled away he found he missed the feeling. As did she.

She got up off him and walked back towards the village.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." he answered, love lacing his words.


End file.
